TELL YOU
by EMILY MIU
Summary: Story about life between them with troubles along , can they survive those 49 days ? what is going on ?


TELLING YOU

CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

Prologue

As I slowly wakes up from my nap , I realized that I wasn't alone. I tried to reach out my hand to reach him. 'Yuki' . Fingers tangles around his golden locks , I brushed away the stranded hairs from his beautiful face. ' He's sleeping so soundly, that's rare . ' ,I thought as I tried my best not to wake him up .

He was just laying down on the bed , defenceless, like a cat napping . 'Gosh ! Looks how cute he is ! I bet he wouldn't show that face around me if he's not dead out right now '. I quickly steal a kiss from him as gently as possible, carefully not to wake him up .

It took me a while not to wake him up and drown him in kisses as my master plan just clicks! I quickly ran to the drawer and grab my phone and tip toe to the bed with an evil grin on my face ! ' I can't help myself! It's like one in a million chance for me to see his face like this ! I' ll just keep this as a secret from him . What he doesn't know wont hurts him . ' I took a few pictures of his angelic face and saved it as my background . As I flicked it open , the wallpaper of him sleeping totally makes my day !

Without me knowing , the lights suddenly creeps into the bedroom, glowing up the room slowly as it shone across Yuki's face.' Guess it's already the time ...' , I sigh .

Knowing that another day has passed and just 49 days left before I have to leave him pains me . I just wish that there is another options . I don't want to leave him . Not alone .

Tears trickle down my face whenever I tried to wipe it off as fast as possible. I don't want him to wake up finding me crying here on the floor. 'Why do I have to leave you , Yuki? Is it possible for me to see you again ? I m sorry , Yuki. ' , I thought . I stares at him as those angelic eyes slowly opens.

His hands tried to block the sunlight from shining on his eyes and he found me staring at him like an idiot . '' You are creeping me out '' , Yuki said with those icy tones of his . Morning is not one of his favourites after all .

''Morning , Yuki '' , I said with a smile plastered across my face . Yuki try to get up from the bed and his hand reach to me when he slowly caressed my face , ''Morning , Shu . '', he said. He bent over and kissed me gently. It took me by surprise as he is not those type of affectionate person early in the morning .

He deepened the kiss as his hand pull me into it .'' Nnghh...A..ir..'' I mumbled through the kisses. Before we ends the kiss, he bit into my tongue drawing blood out as he slowly licks it . ''That hurts you know . '' , I said with my blood slightly at the end of my lips. The smell of blood in my mouth spreads as it keeps bleeding . Yuki stares at me with his flashing bright golden orbs as he bent over again and lick the blood from my lips .

''Yuki ...'' I sighed as I stood up from the floor and sat on the bed instead.

'' Yes ? '' he said . He toppled back down on the bed , snuggling into the warmth of the pillows and blankets .

I looked back my shoulder to find him comfortably snuggling through the pillows . ''If I m not here one day , and I said IF , alright ! Will you be sad ? '' , I said , anticipating his answers as his answer going to determine all of it . All of the choices that I will ever have .

He shot back a look with surprised , looking confused . His golden locks covered his eyes as he looked down slowly , thinking it out . '' I don't know , Shu . We have gone through a lot of hardships and problems , and basically everything before we can reach what we are now . Its being years , Shu . '', he said .

'' You are not answering my question . Yuki . I really need to know . '', I said with a tinge of anger in it .

'' I can't answer to that question . I know what you are thinking , Shu . If that going to keep you here with me , by not telling you this , well be it . I just don't want to lose you . I can't lose you . Not now. Not later . Not ever , Shu. '' , Yuki replied as he pull me into a deep hug like a bear hug . Tightening the hug as he said those words one by one . I could feel tears drops across my cheeks . But its not mine this time ,it's Yuki's .

Even though I felt crushed because of his grip , I couldn't hold back my tears as I broke down within his arm . ' I don't want to leave you too . I don't want to ever live a day without you . I cant do anything without you . But, I know that is impossible. This is out of our hands . Its my fate.'

Yuki couldn't let me go and its up to me now to do it . I know its hurting everyone inside out despite the truth . I have no choice . That's what I thought .

''Yuki , say that you love me . '' , I said .

He looked back at me with his glassy eyes due to the tears , and who would know that Yuki Eiri Uesugi could be like this . Guess that time do changes a person .

'' I love you , Shu . I love you .'' , he places his forehead against mine and said it over and over again like a broken record. Despite his voice is hoarse , I really feel deeply in love with him with all these years behind us . It will never ends like the time slowly tick , with our love getting stronger over the time .

His voice really soothes me till a sudden pain crept in . The sudden sensation of pain suddenly shot through my body when my hearts throbs over and over again. I know this feeling . '49 days left '

I pushed Yuki away from me and ran towards the bathroom ,ignoring the pain from my leg when it got hit over the bedpost earlier. I quickly enter the bathroom and closed the door , locking it .

My face are flushed , clammy because of the sweats now . My body is burning hot like on fire and I strips all my clothes away . I jumped into the shower , turning it open as cold water droplets showers my body . I closed my eyes letting the coldness soothes my fiery body .

I could hear pounding on the door . I could hear screaming from across the door . I could hear it all through the water showering on me .

'' SHUICHI ! OPEN THE DOOR , SHU! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE SHU ! OPEN IT ! '' Yuki shout ! He pound on the door as hard as he could . He was worried about Shuichi. He couldn't stand the sight of his love one suffering through it again , not alone .

He has being there once , twice , till he couldn't count anymore. Not now anymore . He wont leave Shuichi alone anymore. He will be there for him . Shouldering his burden no matter what will happen in the future. He keep pounding on the door , trying to get Shu to open up. ''Shu , please open up , open the door Shu . ''

I swallowed down the pain that is raging in my body .I couldn't pull him down with me . I just couldn't do it . The pain is getting intense by each second that pass . Normally , the cold shower could cools it down , but somehow its not working anymore .

I walked out from the shower and sat on the floor . I could see my reflection on the mirror . It does not look like me anymore . I couldn't find me in the mirror. The pink hair with a big , glowy innocent eyes across this pale face, its just not there anymore . Maybe , it never was. I could only see those pale , dying eyes and face looking back at me . I will never be gone . I will be here no matter what . Even if its just for a moment , even if its just my heart .

The sudden pain is gone . That's weird . Somehow , I felt a bit drowsy now .I couldn't get my eyes open . I couldn't stand up . I couldn't speak . I m in darkness . ''Yuki ...'' .

I could hear his voice before I faint . His voice calling out to me . He tried to wake me up as he shook me gently . How did he get inside here ? I thought I locked the door. I guess that doesn't matter anymore . I really don't want him to see me in this state . I just couldn't bear to see his face in pain . That look doesn't suit him at all.

He carried me up and out from the bathroom . He lay me down on the bed and quickly cover me up with the blankets , trying to make me feel warm .

He took the phone and called the doctor. I could hear him freaking out over the phone . Maybe that's the doctor.

I dislike the doctor. I never like any doctor anyway . They just give me creeps over my body . And don't even mention the needles.

'Yuki ...' , I whispered.

He looks back at me and quickly sat on the bed , leaving the phone on the drawer . '' You alright , Shu ? Why did you go get yourself this cold , Shu ? You know you are not allowed to be under the cold water ! It can kill you ! '' , he said. Despite him screaming over me right now . he brushes away my wet hair from my face and smile . ''The doctor are coming , Shu . I called Hiro and they all too . '', he said with a low tone .

'' No doctor , Yuki . I don't want to see any . I will be fine . It just a slight pain . I am alright now . Just a bit tired ...'' , I tried to make him less worry .

'' Shu , this cant go on like this anymore . I cant let you suffer alone . You know I am here for you , I will always be here . I am not going anywhere without you . So , please , just tell me , Shu . Tell me , how long more ? '', he said with his head hanging low over me .

I could see those crystal clear tears rolled down slowly , with pain being shed away with it .

''I m sorry , Yuki . I don't want you to count the days for me , Yuki . I don't want you waking up knowing that there isn't much time left for us to be together . I want us to be happy the whole time that we are left with . Living the whole days to the fullest . I just couldn't let you waking up ,finding me not being there anymore . Couldn't we just be together till the day actually are here ?'' I said.

'' I just want to know how much time are left , Shu . I , too don't want waking up one day and you are not there anymore . Please , Shu , just tell me .''

''Yuki...'' I whispered as I looks at him with pain all written on his face .

''49 days ...'' .

TO BE CONTINUED .

NEWBIE WORK. REVIEW HELPS A LOT FOR ME TO . ^ ~ ^


End file.
